


Ours

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Fuck. Off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [totallynotagingeratall](http://totallynotagingeratall.tumblr.com/)

Tony knew that sleeping with Bucky and Steve didn’t equal being in a relationship with them and so he figured it wouldn’t hurt anyone when he flirted with some people at the next gala.

It was practically required of him anyway, schmoozing rich people into giving their money to their various foundations was his job after all, and so he didn’t hold back when the first woman approached him.

He couldn’t help but keep track of Steve and Bucky in the crowd though, they looked too damn good in their suits, but they didn’t mingle at all that night.

Tony was about to politely ask the man he was talking with to keep his hands to himself, Tony flirting with him did not mean he could grope him after all, but before he could do that, Bucky was at his side, one hand possessively on his arm, while Steve very pointedly plucked the wandering hands off his body.

“I don’t think Mr. Stark will have more time for you,” Bucky lowly said but the man just stared at him, hands still in Steve’s grip.

“I don’t think that’s your place to decide,” the man said with a cheeky grin. “After all Tony here,” and Bucky practically growled when the man used his name, “made it quite clear that my advances are not unwelcome.”

“It was a bit of flirting. Get over it. I don’t want anything from you besides your money,” Tony told him, already regretting talking to the man in the first place.

“You heard that,” Bucky said triumphantly but the man still didn’t move.

Steve let go of his hands just to position himself in front of Tony and he very articulately said “Fuck. Off.”

The man lost a bit of colour at that, survival instinct finally kicking in like it seemed, and he hurried to get away from them.

Steve instantly turned around and let his hands travel over Tony’s arms and chest, as if he was checking for injuries. “You alright?”

“You don’t need to get all cavemen on me. I can take care of myself.”

“But you didn’t,” Bucky accusingly said and Tony shrugged.

“He’s rich. Do you even know how many kids with cancer are in hospitals? They need all the money they can get.”

“But you’re ours. No one can touch you like that. It’s bad enough that you have to flirt with all of these people,” Steve said like it was obvious and Tony gaped at him.

“Excuse me?” he eventually managed and Bucky did that low growl thing again.

“You’re ours, Tony, and no one is allowed to touch you like that.”

“I thought this was just...,” he waved his hands in the air, suddenly unable to say ‘some fun’ because Steve and Bucky seemed torn between furious and hurt.

“We’re not sleeping with just anyone,” Bucky said.

“We thought this was a relationship,” Steve added, “and we don’t appreciate it when other people touch our boyfriend. It’s bad enough we have to see you flirt with all of them.”

“You’re jealous,” Tony said, with a bit of wonder in his voice and then he smiled brightly. 

“Damn right we are,” Bucky lowly said and that did things to Tony.

“I think maybe it’s time for you to show me just how much I am yours,” he said suggestively. They had spent enough time at this gala after all. Going by the very possessive hands on his arms and back his boyfriends thought the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142533310591/stuckony-18-could-u-possibly-do-it-about-steve-and)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
